


A Shield, a Pair of Daggers, and a Dash of Magic

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Series: Gladio Rarepair Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chocomeals are so a Happy Meal, Dom/sub, Dont know how well I achieved it, Fluff, GladCroNyx, Hangover, King of the chocobos, Leather, Life is cake, Multi, Nyx is a great cook, Oral Sex, Scars, So here's a slice, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Trying to be slice of life, Watching, drunk!Gladio, he just wants kisses, prompts, story sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Just a few days in the life of GladCroNyx.Chapter 1 is Rarepair day 4Chapter 2 is Rarepair day 3Chapter 3 is Rarepair day 5Chapter 4 is Rarepair day 7





	1. Rum and Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets drunk at the Valentine’s day party after Nyx and Crowe start making out.

    It was some big celebration being held at the Citadel and Gladio drained his champagne flute for… at this rate he didn’t know how much he had drunk, actually... all he knew was that he was probably drinking too much way too quickly and there was a good chance that he may have had too many of those rum balls that he was standing next to. How many had originally been on the plate?

     He always hated that side of him, the _jealous_ part. Nyx and Crowe had started making out in a dark corner of the large banquet room, Crowe’s fingers tangling readily in Nyx’s hair and pulling as he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer. Gladio couldn’t help but notice it as he watched them share a heated kiss, grabbing another flute of the bubbly liquid and bringing it to his mouth for a sip.

    _No,_ Gladio thought, shaking his head, _You can’t act like this every time you have a drink._

    Opting to clear his head, Gladio made for the balcony hoping that the cool night air might help him sort his thoughts. He never got jealous like this sober. Nyx always said he turned into a jealous drunk, which Gladio was loathe to admit, but he _did_ get clingy as well as needy so he tried to avoid drinking whenever possible, but once he started popping rum balls one drink turned into two which turned into… gods it was getting hard to count…

     He could feel the crisp air against his drunken blush as he opened the balcony doors, allowing him to have a brief moment of clarity before nearly tripping on the threshold, trying to ignore the knock of his foot on the seam between the door and the balcony itself, however gravity very quickly reminded him of his lack of balance. He flung one hand out and caught a rail, champagne sloshing over the rim of its delicate flute and onto his white shirt, soaking easily through the material. Gladio stopped and stared at the wet spot for a moment before wondering if he could still drink it, then realized that he still had most of his glass and promptly forgot about the drink that was soaked into his shirt. Tipping his head back to take a deep breath of the fresh night air, he noticed that the stars were glittering against the navy sky like someone had spilled diamonds in the same way he had spilled his drink.

    “You can ‘ave-- _hic_ \--my drink.” Gladio slurred, both eyes blinking separately as he raised his glass in a toast before pouring the rest of the contents over the balcony.

     He heard a sound from behind, causing him to turn around, the motion making him nearly dropped the glass.

    "Are you alright?" Nyx asked, letting go of Crowe’s hand.

     “I wash-- _hic_ \--just thinks…” Gladio paused for moment and looked down in thought, realizing that the word wasn’t right, eyes going back to the other two and smiling when he remembered the right one, “thinking ‘bout you.”

     And that’s when he threw up.

  
    Crowe sighed, turning to Nyx and asking him to get a washcloth and water before walking over to Gladio and helping him to sit away from the mess.   
    "What kind of Shield just lets himself get so drunk that he pukes everywhere?" Crowe asked gently, trying to keep him from wiping off vomit with a sleeve.   
    "This-- _hic_ \--this one!" Gladio replied with a drunken glee as he grinned, jabbing a thumb into his chest and straight into where he had spilled some of the earlier champagne.

     “Here’s a bottle of water.” Nyx announced once he made his way back outside, a bag in his hand.

     “Drink this.” Crowe ordered, opening the bottle before handing it to Gladio.

     He drank several sips before putting the bottle down, looking at Nyx and then Crowe before frowning.

     “M’sorry…” Gladio murmured sadly, looking between the other two with big, tear-filled puppy dog eyes.

     “Sorry?” Crowe asked, confused.

     “For what?” Nyx added.

      “I…” Gladio began, pausing for a moment to try and think of words, another hiccup escaping his lips, “saw you guys kiss-- _sniff_ \--and got jeal-- _hic_ \--jealous.”

     "Y'know I'm always happy to grab your ass, just gotta ask." Nyx teased lightly, crouching in front of the other man.

     Gladio nodded, sniffling again before taking another sip of water.

      “Do you wanna go home?” Crowe asked, looking to Nyx at the man’s nod. “If you want to get him to the car I’ll clean up here and meet you down in the parking garage.”

     Nyx offered Gladio a hand, pulling the man up. However Nyx didn’t realize that Gladio still had yet to recover his balance and had to half carry him to the front door, stopping only to grab the keys as they made their way to the elevator and then the sleek black car. The world started spinning as Nyx let go of Gladio, who leaned against the trunk of the car. He dropped the bottle of water, feeling as though he might be sick again. Gladio heard the splash of liquid against concrete just before he felt the cool washcloth on his face. Nyx had doused it in water and tried to help cool him down, finally opting to place the wetted fabric on Gladio’s neck and rubbed his back soothingly.

     “How’s he holding up?” Crowe’s echoing voice asked, each word louder with every step she took.

     “Thought he was gonna be sick again for a second as I was unlocking the car.” Nyx admitted.

     “Well I raided the kitchens and took a sleeve of crackers for him to eat so that he has something in his stomach. Don’t think I saw him have anything other than the rum balls and champagne…”

      At that Gladio’s stomach roiled and he began heaving again, throwing up beside a wheel. Someone was rubbing his back again and Gladio coughed, spitting whatever he hadn’t spewed out onto the ground. He was exhausted and felt like he just wanted to sleep, eyelids beginning to droop.

     “Nuh-uh. Nope.” Nyx’s voice said, grasping Gladio’s arm and pulling up.

_So_ that’s _why the ground was getting closer,_ Gladio thought to himself, slightly amused through his fatigue, briefly aware the he was again being led to the backseat.

     Gladio grabbed Nyx’s arm and refused to let go, even drunk he still had his strength and in the end it had been decided that Crowe be the designated driver while the two men sat in the back. Burrowing his face into Nyx’s shirt Gladio took a deep breath and smiled wearily, closing his eyes and yawning.

     “Love you guys.” Gladio murmured sleepily into Nyx’s chest.

     “Love you too, big guy.” Crowe replied from the front seat, a smile in her voice.

     “As do I.” Nyx said as well, placing a kiss on the top of Gladio’s head.

     After that Gladio fell into blissful slumber only to wake up as they pulled into their living complex. By then he could at least mostly stand on his own, however Nyx and Crowe both took an elbow just in case, leading the man to the door as one of them unlocked it. All it took was a look to his left to figure out that Crowe was the one that still had a hold on him. Nyx began working on Gladio’s shoes, unlacing them quickly and sliding them off the man’s feet along with his socks. Gladio smiled again, looking at Crowe and trying to give her a kiss.

     “Oh no, big guy. You gotta brush your teeth before I even _think_ about kissing you.” Crowe laughed, leading Gladio to the living room as Nyx took off his own shoes and jogged ahead of them to the bedroom that the three of them shared. It took a bit between getting Gladio to drink the rest of his water and eat some crackers before managing to get the man to brush his teeth. After that they began heading to their room, Nyx already stripped down to his boxers. Crowe passed Gladio off to rid herself of her own shoes and get ready for bed as well.

     Gladio yawned as Nyx helped him unbutton his white shirt and pushed it off of his muscled shoulders, moving down to where Gladio struggled with the button on his dress pants and deftly dealt with the pair of slacks, pulling them off quickly. Just as speedily grabbing Gladio’s favorite red silken pajamas onto the man’s sculpted body.

     “There, now lay back, Gladio.” Nyx told him, stepping out of the room for a moment as Gladiolus scooted backward onto the pillows and hugged one to his chest.

     Crowe and Nyx both came back into the room at the same time, Crowe slipping quickly into a slip of a nightgown before crawling into bed on either side of Gladiolus, cuddling up against him as he laid on his back.

     “Good night, Gladio.” Nyx said.

     “Good night, big guy.” Crowe said at the same time.

     A snore was all that answered them as Gladio grinned in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how do I say this...  
> Gladio always seems to be held on some pedestal where he's just serious, always professional Shield with minor flaws and I wanted to give him a major one, hence why I wrote this with drunk Gladio. Since some people can become different completely when they're drunk I feel like it was a good opportunity to do it with Gladio. Explain why he doesn't drink, although he usually tells people it's because he's on duty, but really it's because he becomes a touchy-feely and jealous drunk because he wants _his_ face kissed and _his_ ass grabbed.. anyway, hopefully none of you hated it too much. :)


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx wakes up before the other two for once and decides to make his lovers breakfast in bed.

    Nyx awoke to Gladio’s snoring and rolled out of bed. He had no fear of waking either of his partners, since both slept like rocks through anything. It was one of those blessed days where all three of them somehow were off at the same and he intended to make the most of it. First step was making breakfast. He made his way to the kitchen, shivering as his feet touched the cold tiles and smiling at the memory of Gladio teasing him for disliking their temperature in the morning.

    “Pancakes it is.” Nyx said to himself, looking through the cabinets and pantries.

    They really needed to do some shopping, but that could be pushed off until later, for right now he grabbed the ingredients and mixed them all into a bowl, opting to add in some orange, vanilla, and almond extracts. He started a large pot of coffee just before placing the batter into the pan to make the first three little hotcakes. Before long he had a plate filled with the fluffy disks, accidentally burning the first three after realizing he had forgotten to set out a dish to collect them on to cool. He heard the floor creak and looked behind him, seeing Gladio’s miserable face.

    “Ah, the sleeping giant awakens!” Nyx announced, Gladio just grimaced.

    “My head’s killing me and we don’t have any aspirin…” Gladio muttered, grabbing a mug and pouring the coffee into it.

    “I’m sure I have some in a bag.” Nyx replied, going back to the pan and finishing off the batter for one giant pancake, “Go lay down and I’ll bring it to you along with breakfast.”

    The other man mumbled his thanks, gripping the cup and walking back into the bedroom. Nyx smirked, out of the three of them he was the only morning person and he loved watching Crowe and Gladio attempt to function without at least one cup of black coffee. Grabbing one of the random mugs from the cabinet he poured a cup of coffee for himself, scooping sugar into it and mixing. Setting it down after several sips he took out some sausage and began forming it into patties. He began trying to figure out what he’d make next--would it be eggs or hash browns?--as he put the patties into the skillet and searching through the fridge and freezer. After about a half an hour he had a large assortment for breakfast from coffee to cheesy eggs. Grabbing one of the three bed trays he balanced the pancakes, hash browns, and eggs before bringing it to the back.

    Gladio was noticeably absent, although it only took the sound of the shower to guess where he had gone, with Crowe now sprawled across the bed with wild hair and her nightgown hiked up to her waist. As the scent of the food filled the room she stirred.

    “Whatcha makin’?” she said through a yawn with eyes still closed.

    Nyx kissed her forehead, “Breakfast.”

    He went back into the kitchen, stopping first to rifle through his workout bag to find some painkillers, and grabbed the other two trays, placing silverware, plates, and mugs of coffee on one, while putting a large water bottle he had filled the night before for Gladio, and the sausage on the other along with the painkillers. Balancing the two, each with one hand, Nyx walked back to the bedroom to find Crowe eating a pancake in her hand with closed eyes.

    “Take a plate.” Nyx laughed, placing the two trays down on the bed just as Gladio walked in with a towel at his waist and hair dripping. “Here’s that aspirin, big guy.” he said, tossing the small bottle at the other man.

    “Thank the Astrals because my head is _pounding_.” Gladio moaned, popping the bottle open and swallowing a few.

    “I don’t understand how you can do that without anything to drink…” Crowe said with a cracked eye, having moved on from her pancake to drinking from her chosen mug.

    Gladio didn’t reply, opting instead to drink from the water bottle that Nyx had offered up.

     After that the three ate in silence at first, too busy cramming food into their mouths, but as Crowe and Gladio woke up they started talking about the day they had planned ahead. Gladio and Nyx exchanged curious glances as all Crowe would reveal about her surprise was that they’d “find out later”. Once breakfast was happily put away in their bellies the three sat in happy silence, enjoying each other’s company before getting dressed. They each grabbed their keys, collecting kisses as they parted to do their individual tasks with a promise to be done in time for lunch.


	3. Wild Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx, Crowe, and Gladio share how they got their scars.

Gladio parked his car, stepping out and breathing in the fresh air. His migraine had left the hour before to which he was grateful. He looked up at the Crow’s Diner sign and smiled. Earlier he had texted the other two about dinner at Crowe’s place and he was sure he could hear Nyx’s laughter along with Crowe’s exasperated sigh despite the three being in completely separate parts of the city.  He immediately spotted Crowe sitting in a booth and made his way over.

“Come here often?” Gladio asked with a wink, sitting down across from her and looking at a menu.

“Every now and again.” Crowe replied casually, returning the smile.

It was then that the waitress walked up, “So sorry for the wait. My name is Maretta, can I get you two started with any drinks?”

“Water please.” Gladio requested.

“I think I’ll have a water as well, with lemon.” Crowe said.

“I’ll have those right out for you!” Maretta replied, voice chipper and practically skipping to the back.

“I thought Nyx would’ve already been here, he get held up or something?” Gladio said, leaning back against his side of the booth and laying both arms on the top.

“Everybody seems to be out today,” Crowe replied.

Both of their phone chimed then, Gladio taking his out from his pocket and punching his lock code on the screen.

_ Still at the store in line. How many people need to get groceries on a Monday? _

Gladio snickered and showed the message to Crowe, who laughed outright and took the phone to reply.

_ So should we wait or order for you hero _

__ The reply was almost immediate.

_ Order _

With that the two put in their order after Maretta had come back with their drinks, asking for a Choco-Chick Meal for Nyx.

“How’s protecting the Prince been?” Crowe asked once the woman bounced away.

“Well last month I had to save him from a few muggers, so that was fun.” Gladio answered, sighing. “Pretty sure they were desperate for drug money or something with how twitchy they were.”

“That’s where you wound up in the hospital, I remember that.” Crowe said, looking at the scar over his eye.

“Yeah, I thought Iris would never stop crying.”

“Nyx wouldn’t stop pacing the house until you got released, I hadn’t seen him like that since I accidentally burned myself with magic while not paying attention.”

That stopped Gladio short, he had never heard about that one despite having seen the large scar that spanned her back.

“You’ve never told me that story.” Gladio admitted, curious.

“It’s pretty embarrassing actually, rookie mistake.” Crowe laughed, squeezing her lemon wedge into her water and stirring, “Pro tip: when warping remember where your magic spell was aimed and how far it’s traveled.”

At that Gladio winced.

“I wasn’t paying attention and warped farther than my fireball had traveled, spent a while in the hospital after that and had to listen to one of Cor’s rants about Magic Safety once I was stable.”

Maretta had come back with a try full of food and a fun little box and complete with a cheap chocobo feather crown.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” she asked cheerfully, continuing when the two had shaken their heads, “Well I’ll be back soon to check on you guys. Enjoy!”

About halfway through their food Nyx slid into the booth.

“Hope I didn’t miss anything exciting, what did you order for me?” he asked, looking at the table.

Crowe pushed the kid’s meal at him and Gladio laughed as Nyx confidently placed the crown on his head.

“How dare you laugh at the King of Chocobos!” Nyx said in a faux haughty voice, striking a pose and looking into the distance.

Crowe snickered, “Well Hero, why don’t you be a good king and eat your Choco-meal then?”

Nyx began to happily unpack the meal, containing a burger slider, a milk jug, and a package of apple slices earning a triumphant  _ “My favorite!” _ as he ripped into the bag and munched. Maretta came by several times to refill glasses and take Nyx’s order, returning with it before long.

Once food was eaten and the ticket paid, the three made off for the park to enjoy the sunny weather. Finding a shaded area they sat down, With Gladio laying his head in Crowe’ lap and Nyx leaning beside her as she sat with her back to a tree. The day was beautiful, with birds flying overhead and children playing with parents. One boy ran crying to his mother after falling flat on his face.

“I remember the day you  nearly sliced your arm with your kukris, I nearly killed you after that.” Crowe reminisced.

“I told you not to fall in love with me.” Nyx said with a devilish wink.

Gladio snorted with laughter at that. Nyx had to be the biggest risk-taker of them all and got hurt more than any of them for the sake of trying to look cool, but there was no one else that the other two would rather have watching their backs if any battle were to occur. Shutting his eyes, Gladio took a deep breath in and relaxed, tuning out the world and simply listening to the casual back-and-forth between Nyx and Crowe. He was happy to finally spend a day with them after having had months where maybe two of them were off. With all of them being on guard duties it simply wasn’t possible to have them off together all the time. Before long the sun began to go down, Gladio having fallen asleep at the sound of both his partner’s voices.

“I guess it’s time for us to go, huh?” Nyx said, standing up with a stretch.

“Alright big guy, let me up.” Crowe said, ruffling Gladio’s hair.

The three of them went to their cars to head home and, Gladio hoped, to Crowe’s surprise.


	4. Leather and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe decides to treat her boys to a night of erotic delights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is the kinkiest thing I've ever written. Enjoy your pure smutty smut from yours truly. ;) <3

Crowe had rushed home, eager to prepare for what she had in store for the two men in her life. She knew  _ exactly _ what she wanted to do. She jogged to their shared living space and quickly changed into a short, red leather dress with a deep front V, the skirt practically nonexistent. Hiding it from the other two had been a challenge, but she had managed it in the end. She heard the door shut and peeked out, smiling as she noticed that it was Nyx who had arrived first. She reached into the same drawer she had slipped her dress from, plucked out a smooth rope, and walked out to greet him.

“Welcome home, Nyx,” she said, her voice low and sultry.

Nyx turned around from where he’d been kicking off his shoes and stopped short as he took in her appearance, eyes widening as he drank it with his eyes. She held up the rope.

“Hands,” she said simply.

Nyx held them out. Crowe took them and wrapped the rope securely around his wrists. She tugged experimentally on them and Nyx’s arms raised as did an eyebrow. She led him to the bedroom, grabbing one of the chairs that sat at their dining room table as they passed. She set the chair down, pushed the man into its seat, took the rope off, and retied his hands behind his back. Crowe walked over to the bedside and took out a pair of clickers. She sat on Nyx’s lap and pressed her body against his as she slid the object into his hands.

“Click it if you need me to stop,” Crowe whispered in his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe and chuckling when Nyx clicked the object in answer.

She leaned back and traced his jaw with one finger, allowing it to wander downwards and linger at the first button on his shirt.

“I think you’re a bit overdressed for this.” she mused out loud as she slowly undid each button.

Nyx moaned as she purposefully let her nails drag against his skin, opened the shirt completely, and allowed it to fall back as far as his bound hands would allow. She slowly inched her face closer to his until their lips met, at first gentle but then turning rougher and rougher until finally they were pressing against each other, open lips and tongues fighting for dominance. Nyx moaned into her mouth and she broke for air, quickly moving her hands to his hair and tangling her fingers in the locks. Suddenly Crowe grabbed a handful of hair in one hand and Nyx hissed in pleasure at the sensation. He bit his lip as she ground her hips against the hardness that was already pushing against his pants. The front door opened then and Crowe let go of Nyx’s hair and smiled at him as she eased off of his lap and watched him squirm.

“You guys home, or am I the first one here?” Gladio asked, the sound of his keys clinking against the table reaching their ears.

“We’re in the bedroom.” Crowe called back, never taking her eyes off of Nyx.

The door opened, and a simple  _ “Oh…” _ left Gladio’s lips before Crowe turned to face him and motioned to the bed. Gladio looked Crowe up and down before he sat on the mattress, Crowe making short work of his clothes and tossing them on a pile on the floor. She pushed gently against his chest until he was lying down completely on the bed, reaching over to grab the other clicker and place it in Gladio’s hand, her breasts pressing against his face.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Nyx moaned, shifting in his chair.

Crowe was glad the she had opted to not wear anything underneath.

“We’re going to have some fun,” Crowe said, straightening up and looking toward Nyx, “and  _ you’re _ going to be a good boy and watch from right  _ there _ .”

Nyx moaned again and bit his lip, nodding once.

Crowe turned back to Gladiolus and began to place kisses on the skin of his sculpted chest before moving upward to his mouth, “We’ll be here for a while.”

“How long have we got?” came Gladio’s reply which earned a smirk.

“Until we have to get ready for work tomorrow morning,” Crowe replied. Her lips traveled down to his neck where she nipped at his shoulder.

Crowe reached down and took both of Gladio’s hands. She wove her fingers through one of Gladio’s hands and brought the other to her lips as she sat up. She began by kissing the wrist, then the palm, moving up with her tongue until she reached the tip of one finger and sucked it into her mouth like she would his hardening member--she could feel it even now against the warmth pooling within her. She drew his finger in, at first to the tip knuckle, then the middle of his finger, before taking it deep within her mouth without problem or complaint and Gladio couldn’t help but watch her. She took out the finger after several tantalizing moments so she could place the limb above his head, then repeated the same process on the other side.

“I want you to leave those there, don’t… move…  _ a muscle… _ ” she moaned in his ear, licking at the curve of it as she dragged her hands slowly downward until she reached beneath a pillow and pulled out a leather strip.

Gladio understood immediately what was happening, and he opened his mouth readily, waiting for her to place the strip inside.

“So eager.” Crowe cooed, placing the leather in his mouth and tied it behind his head, “That’s not too tight now, is it?”

Gladio shook his head.

With that she continued her lavishings, kissing and nipping from his neck down to his chest, taking her time to tease at the sensitive nipples. Gladio responded with a desperate sound that was muffled by the gag in his mouth, which earned him a chuckle and further teasing before moving lower to his washboard abs. She traced the outlines with her tongue and lips, feeling every inch of muscle and she felt him jerk, his arms quickly moving back to their position. After waiting for a moment Crowe resumed, going lower and nipping at a hip before blowing softly on Gladio’s openly weeping cock. The man sucked air sharply through his nose and she could hear Nyx move, the chair creaking from the shift in weight as a moan escaped his lips. The thought of having them both so ready and wet caused her own core to leak, and her juices began to run down her thighs from a mixture of excitement and pleasure.

“What is it, big guy?” Crowe asked. “Is there something you want me to do?”

Gladio’s muffled voice answered her as she kissed the tip of his engorged cock.

“You’ll have to be more clear than that if you want something from me,” she crooned, and nipped at the head.

_ “Mmmph!” _ Gladio moaned against the leather in his mouth, bucking his hips up.

Crowe rewarded him by suddenly taking him deep within her mouth, causing Gladio to tilt his head back. She thought she heard Nyx swear again as she bobbed her head up and down. She sucked Gladio as though she might not get another chance, earning a chorus of moans from both men. The man beneath her shuddered and she released her hold from his now glistening cock. A desperate whimper came from beneath the leather as Gladio thrust up, seeking the warm softness of her mouth that was already well beyond reach. Crowe took that moment to kiss the inside of a thigh before straddling him. She looked back at Nyx and saw that his cock was throbbing through his pants; the precome forming from the swollen tip  had already started to form a large wet spot as his face bordered on that of pleasurable pain from the show that he was watching. Nyx’s heavy breathing was a symphony to her ears as she turned away and slowly positioned herself over Gladio’s large member. Slowly she lowered herself, sheathing his cock within her molten core as Gladio moaned loudly.

“Fucking Astrals Crowe,” Nyx growled, his voice deep and husky. “You’re liable to drive a man to the brink of insanity.”

Crowe laughed, feeling the man beneath her throb deep inside and enjoying herself for a moment before moving again. Leaning forward, she kissed against the heated skin of Gladio’s jaw as he met her thrusts with his own. It was so easy to undo both of these men and she loved doing it, bringing them to the point of  _ begging _ for their release. At this point she had already rendered Gladio to a moaning mess, desperately searching for his climax to the point that if she were to remove his gag he would be unable to speak. The thought of it made her untie the leather strip quickly, and they crushed their mouths together for a fervent kiss fueled by their lust. Nyx whimpered loudly, unable to hold himself back as she heard what she could only imagine were his desperate thrusts for relief only to get nothing but the friction of his pants which provided little relief.

Crowe sped up her pace and moved her hands to pull at Gladio’s hair. She moaned into his mouth and broke their kiss to whisper three words into his ear. They undid Gladio and sent him spiraling into release.

_ “Cum for me.” _

Gladio shouted Crowe’s name as his cum spurted deep within her. He thrust over and over into her warmth until he was spent and he lay there, unable to move from the pleasure she had wrought.

Crowe carefully removed herself from their tangle of limbs and turned to Nyx who, at this point, was near mad with lust. His poor, sensitive member trying desperately to escape the prison that was his clothing. At last she walked toward him and Nyx moaned at the sight of her; a sheen of sweat covered her body and reflected light off her in a way that made her seem almost ethereal. She walked around and untied his hands. Nyx rubbed his wrists for a moment before he stood and turned to Crowe. He moved forward until her hand on his chest stopped him.

“No, I want you on your knees.”

He obeyed.

Crowe sat on the chair then, with her legs spread wide open in front of him. “You seem to have a good mouth, time to put it to use.”

Nyx took a moment to drink in the sight of her dripping wet before setting to his given task. She felt him start at her clit, nipping and sucking at it which make Crowe bite at her lip. He flicked at it with his tongue, sliding his hands up the sensitive skin of her inner thighs before slipping them onto the outside. He pulled her closer to him as he traced her entrance with teasing breath. His hands locked her in place as his tongue probed, lapping at the liquid that gushed with every flick and suck. Nyx was encouraged by the cries of pleasure that erupted from her lips, urging him onward with every stroke of his tongue. He could feel his length rub against the fabric of his pants, but knew that his turn for sweet release would be soon, and gods if he didn’t love being made to wait. He moaned against her wetness, causing Crowe to gasp and writhe against the sensation, just a little further… 

“Don’t you fucking stop, Nyx Ulric.” she commanded breathlessly.

He knew she had to be close, it was the only time she used his name like that. He tightened his grip on her thighs, switching between her clit and the softness of her core. Her cries of ecstasy grew louder and higher until she was screaming from her climax and ruffling his hair with a hand.

“Nice tongue, Hero,” she said breathlessly, “You know where your reward is, I want you to get it for me.”

  Nyx shuddered and obeyed, searching through a drawer until he found a strap-on and lubricant. He cock jumped as much as it could against the thoroughly wetted fabric of his pants as he turned to face Crowe again. By this time she had recovered enough to stop quivering and she waited for him to return. At this point Gladio was watching as well, half hard. Nyx handed her the toy, eager for her to begin using it.

“All this watching turned you into an eager boy,” Crowe mused, cocking an eyebrow as she stood up and strapped the toy to herself. “I want you to remove your pants.  _ Slowly. _ ”

     Nyx stopped, already hurriedly removing his trousers, and adopted a torturously slower pace. Crowe smirked as he hissed and shuddered at the feel of his erection bring allowed to spring free of its most constrictive garment. He began to remove his boxers when Crowe suddenly spoke.

_ “Stop,” _ she commanded, her voice stern.

     Nyx ceased all movement, his cock twitching with need, waiting for Crowe to tell him what to do. She walked over, and the dildo bounced with each step, drawing Nyx’s eyes to it. His drawers were soaked with precum and she looked his in the eye, grabbing his shaft and leaving only a breath of space between them.

     “Allow me since you’ve been  _ such _ a good boy.”

     At that Crowe slowly slid his boxers to the floor. His cock twitched at the cool air that hit it. She quickly grabbed the bottle of lube from where she had set it on the chair, noticing that Gladio had already become hard again and was stroking himself as he watched the lewd scene before him unfold. Turning back to Nyx, she flicked the top off with a thumb and squeezed the lube onto her fingers, spreading it across the digits thoroughly.

     “Get on your hands and knees facing Gladiolus.” she told him, stroking the toy strapped to her as he got into position in front of the other man.

      Nyx dropped to his knees and crawled over to Gladio who had moved to the edge of the bed, still stroking his length. Crowe spread Nyx’s cheeks and rubbed against his entrance with a single finger as she bent to speak in his ear.

     “I want you to suck his cock as I fuck you,” Crowe said, looking into Gladio’s eyes.

     Nyx let out a sound as he shuddered and his breaths came heavier. Gladio took his hand away from his own erection to allow Nyx to take it into his mouth. While Nyx sucked, Crowe slid a finger into his ass, slowly moving it in and out, waiting for a moment before slipping a second finger in. Nyx’s moan of pleasure was muffled by the cock the he was taking and Crowe bit her lip, thoroughly enjoying what she was doing to him.  He adjusted quickly and she entered a third finger, Crowe then squeezed lube onto the toy and stroked it, thoroughly spreading the liquid.

     “Tell me what you want, Nyx.” 

      Nyx’s muffled voice was all that answered and she removed her fingers, causing him to let out a desperate noise.

     “What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?” Crowe reprimanded.

     “Fuck me.” Nyx said breathlessly, his eyes locked on the length in front of him.

     “Be more specific or I’ll leave you to deal with yourself,” she replied with a cocked brow.

     “I want you to fuck my ass. Astrals Crowe,  _ please fuck me _ ,” he begged desperately, voice turning into a whine.

     “As you wish,” she answered, grabbing the dick strapped to her and rubbing it against his ass as Nyx went back to enveloping Gladio in his mouth.

     She slowly slid into him, and Nyx moaned against the cock in his mouth as he felt her fill him. Crowe moved her hands to his hips and grabbed them roughly; her fingers pressed into his skin as she began to move. The pace began slow at first, but then turned faster and faster until she beat into him at a fast pace.  Nyx cried out in pleasure as Gladio gripped the sheets below him, his face showing pure ecstasy. Nyx’s cries grew louder and louder as Crowe adjusted her angle, trying to find that sweet spot until he began to squirm fervently. At that she released her hold with one hand to reach below and stroke his dripping length. She timed the stroking with her pumps and soon Nyx was on the edge. He moaned frantically as Gladio reached his own climax, cum spurting into Nyx’s mouth. Gladio grabbed a fistful of hair, unable to control himself as he thrust into Nyx’s mouth. Spent, Gladio collapsed against the bed. His cock flopped out of Nyx’s mouth, a bit of seed dripping out and falling to the floor. 

     A jolt of pleasure raced through Nyx like lightning as Crowe’s dick found his prostate. She hit it over and over as Nyx’s whole body shuddered. She took a moment to pull nearly all the way out, and Nyx whimpered as only the tip remained in. When Crowe thrust the entire length back in, he began crying out Crowe’s name like a prayer as she did it over and over again until finally Nyx reached climax, his load shooting onto the carpeted floor as Crowe fucked him through it. She stroked him until every last drop of him was spent, leaving him shaking.

     She pulled out, unstrapped herself, and allowed a moment to take in the work she’d done. She headed to the kitchen to make a quick snack and pour three glasses of water. She took two trips to bring them back to the bedroom and handed two of the glasses to Nyx and Gladio, who drank them greedily.

     “Gods Crowe, but I love when you get like that,” Nyx admitted, having already drained his glass.

     “You’re not the only one,” Gladio agreed, taking one of the snacks.

     Crowe winked at the two as they drank their waters. She sat on the bed next to Gladio and Nyx, who were still in their respective places from where she last had left them. It was too bad that they couldn’t have more days off together, she thought to herself as she set her glass down, but then again that would mean that these moments wouldn’t be as much of a treat.


End file.
